The present invention relates to a closing and clamping lever for a ski boot. It is known that, with regard to the manufacture of the abovementioned levers, there has been a gradual transition from levers made entirely of metal to plastic levers. This transition has occurred at the same pace as developments in the design of the boots which, in accordance with the latest techniques, are manufactured in plastic. Completely metal levers for a long time were preferred on account of their intrinsic feature of particularly high mechanical strength useful for withstanding the extreme stress to which they are subjected when the boot is used.
The levers in question had the drawback, however, that their painted surfaces possessed poor scratch-resistance such that they rapidly assumed an appearance which was unacceptable from an aesthetic point of view. The abovementioned drawback affected in particular the body or central core of the lever components both because it is the part of the lever which is most exposed and subject to knocks and blows and because said body has a not insignificant length and any damage is immediately visible and results in an aesthetically displeasing effect of the entire boot.
There has thus been a gradual transition to plastic closing and clamping levers which have proved to be suitable for elimination of the abovementioned drawback. Plastic levers, however, while also offering advantages of an economic nature with regard to the industrial manufacturing process, still possessed drawbacks associated mainly with the fact that their mechanical strength is less than that of metal levers. The cross-sections of the plastic levers could not be reduced beyond certain limits. The said levers therefore proved to be generally bulky, which obviously conflicts with the general tendancy of designing the boot so as to have, overall, an aerodynamic and sleek look.
A closing and clamping lever for a ski boot, which is able to achieve the advantages of both metal and plastic levers while at the same time eliminating the disadvantages associated therewith, has now been devised and represents the subject of the present invention.